Talk:Ashe/@comment-24215867-20131126031742/@comment-24212263-20131206045158
Runaan's have potential to increase dps on paper but in fact it doesn't. First of all you need to be hitting 2-3 people for this item to be effective. In teamfights this isn't always the case as since you will be forced to duel the opposing brusiers 1 on 1(your own brusiers would provide peel but don't be too depend on that since they also carry the job of dueling squishies, most of the time adc's are left alone to kite). Even getting into the position of hitting 2-3 people increases the chance of being murdered. Adc's are squishy and rely on auto attacks to deal damage unlike mage's who have long range spells. The only defensive option an adc has is kiting back and staying at maximun alowed range. This however puts you on the side of the battle where there's less aoe potential. Already the effectivness of runaan's is decreased dramaticly. Besides from team fight scenarios, the item runaans also have flaws in stats. It gives only attack speed and nothing else (stat wise). PD and statik has the benifits to crit which is extreamly useful and efficient for a ranged ad. I understand you might not be confortable with rng luck based damage but in league the chance luck is pretty balanced. With 25% crit you are garenteed 1 crit per 5 attacks. It's not like some games where you might hit 5 crits in a row or get no crits at all after 20 shots. The luck chance is weighted on the amount of crits you've already hit in ratio of your respective %stat. Crit is really good for adc's. With a statik shive, the 25% crit would give you a bonus 200% ad attack every 5 autos. That's pretty darn good IF YOU ARE AUTOATTCKING A LOT :D. Runaans is appropriatly cheap but it takes up a valuable item slot which is why I say it halves your dps. I don't recomend runaans after building your core dps build since the attack speed might overkill and more importantly you need defensive items. An adc with no defensive items can become worth half a champion since all the other team has to do is pop 3 ults on you. With defensive items you can cleanse/survive 3 ults and return your value through proper kiting/dps/lifesteal. To get better at ranged ad, instead of debating over items I recomend you try out some mechanics. Change your mindset a bit. If you think an adc is someone who sits there autoattacking at squishies relying on the team to keep you alive, boy you are wrong. If that was the case the game should've been 1-2 adc's with all other champions as support/tank/cc. In terms of peel, all the peel your teammates dedicate to you is zoning out spells. It is their job to keep spells and mass cc ults at bay however they can do NOTHING if a 4k hp trundle starts charging towards you or if the opposing jarvan decides to go ham. This is your job of dealing with them. As an adc you are gifted with the stat of range. To make best use of range you must reposition yourself AFTER EVERY AUTOATTACK. See a trundle loafin towards you? Attack him and move back a pace (only a pace, don't leave your team and run 1000 units back xD), then attack him again and continue to reposition accordingly. Between every attack you should be moving around, kiting back, pushing forward (slowly), or juking to the side. Only through this can you truly make full use of range. Also adc's DO NOT ATTACK SQUISHIES as a priotity. They attack THE CLOSEST ENEMY. Unlike spell dependent champions, auto attacks don't have a very long down time so it is more efficient to auto the closest champion to optimize dps since you don't have to "save" any "damage cooldowns" like mage's.